


It's morphin time motherfuckers

by Kap502



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Black ranger jeremy, Blue ranger gavin, F/M, Jeremy is a little shit, Others will be introduced, Pink ranger meg, Red ranger michael, Secrets, Yellow ranger lindsay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kap502/pseuds/Kap502
Summary: Michaels new home is weird. His new friends are weirder. Also first fic. Please dont eat me.





	1. A new day, a new school

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you bad guys.

Michael currently hated his life. He had moved from his hometown in jersey to Austin Texas. He was used to moving but because this was permanent, he was worried. He knew no one and had to start mid semester at a new school. 

When he arrived at school that first day the first thing he noticed were 4 people hanging outside the front of the school. At first he noticed a tall lanky lad standing next to a short fellow who had silver dyed hair.  
The next thing Michael noticed were two very beautiful girls standing next to the boys. One had long purple hair with a black tank top and pink leggings on wearing a gray hoodie. 

The one that really caught his eye however was a bleach blonde bombshell in a loose fitting yellow shirt. Michael figured she already had a boyfriend so he continued on his way.


	2. Blue in british

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael blows of some steam

It wasn’t until after school that day did he see the foursome again. Michael was driving around looking for a gym to train and blow off some steam. He located the building and as he was going to park he noticed some familiar people walking inside. 

Against his better judgement he walked inside. He approached the front desk and filled out the forms to become a full time member. He then went into the locker room and started to change into his boxing clothes. He found his favored red shorts and white tank top, and walked over to the punching bags. 

Michael used his boxing training to his full advantage and really let some aggression loose. 5 minutes later he heard a voice behind him say “wow you really did a number on that bag”. He turned to find the purple haired girl from earlier standing next to the lanky kid. “Yeah”, he responded ‘I needed a good workout and this helps take the edge off”. 

“I’m Gavin, the lanky boy said in a shrill British accent, and this is meg”. “nice to meet you, I’m Michael”, Michael responded with a grin, “we should introduce you to Jeremy and Lindsay” meg said with a smile. “always the social butterfly, eh turney” Gavin said with a grin as he kissed the top of her head. Suddenly from the other side of the gym there was a loud “God Dammit Dooley”.


	3. Meet the sqaud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing lindsay and LIL J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats a joke among friends

After encouragement to follow from Meg and Gavin, he approached the short fellow and the blonde girl looking like they had both just ran a marathon. They were sprawled onto the floor laughing as the group approached.

“Jeremy finally won” the blonde girl told meg who was helping her up off the floor. “about time” meg said sticking her tongue out at the short fellow. “I’m Lindsay” said the blonde girl, “Michael” he shot back, Jeremy stood up and introduced himself. “so what did you finally beat Lindsay at Jeremy?” 

 

Michael asked with a shy smile. “oh we spar all the time” he responded, ah for how long have you been losing shot back Michael with a teasing lilt in his voice. “since he moved here” Lindsay teased. Jeremy brushed off the comment with ease. “hey Michael you want to try” asked Jeremy hesitantly. “sure” he responded. He might as well try right.


	4. Jeremy vs. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CORNER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapters. Im new at this.

Jeremy walked out on the mat with practiced ease while Michael was hesitant. He had never been good at martial arts. Only boxing is what he knew. He quickly prepped his stomach for body shot while trying to fend of Jeremys swift legs. 

He suddenly realized that if he was going to win he was going to have to do the same. He quickly delivered a swift strike to Jeremys stomach with his knee and tried for a high jab. Jeremy saw this and dodged the swing, and delivered two quick jabs to Michaels ribs. Michael redoubled his efforts and struck Jeremy in the head with a light jab, while Jeremy was dazed Michael delivered a hard swift kick to his sternum making Jeremy falter just long enough to be put into an arm bar.

 

He quickly tapped and Michael caught his breath, and helped him up. “your one hell of a martial artist” Jeremy groaned. “Actually I just box occasionally” Michael said, taking a sip of his water. Gavin pipped up “micool, my boi, you’ve got a gift” with a toothy grin.

 

“thanks I guess” said Michael. Lindsay quickly interrupted, “guys we’ve got to go, here are our numbers Michael” she handed him a small piece of paper. He smiled and said “thanks guys, see you around”. He started the trek back to his car.


	5. Monsters man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael learns about the vigilante protectors of his new city, and about the values of friendship( or how to be awkward to cute girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are. Member of rt go ahead and read this for whatever. I don't care.

That night Michael turned on his tv to find something horrifying, he watched as a grotesque monster attacked Austin. He seemed to be doing a substantial amount of damage to the neighborhood he was in and was basically left to his own devices. 

 

Suddenly Michael noticed four people walking into view. They wore different colored outfits and odd styled weapons. The colors were black with what appeared to be an oddly styled battle axe, yellow with two short blades, blue with a long staff, and pink with a long bow. 

 

The oddest part was, Michael thought was how the weapons were rarely used. The foursome was fighting this grotesque monster with their bare hands, and winning, at that. He watched as the foursome basically tore this enemy apart, but as they were about to strike the final blow of the monster it evaporated into thin air. The oddest part that struck Michael however was that the black garbed warriors fighting style seemed so familiar.

After the battle and the subsequent fallout, Michael learned this group was called the power rangers. Apparantly the had only been around for a few months and were an incredibly rare sight. They first showed up to deal with petty crime but with the recent appearances of these monsters they had taken to fighting the grotesque creatures. Michael wanted answers.

 

A few days later at school Michael was walking to first period algebra when he ran into Jeremy and Gavin. “Hey what class do you have first period” Jeremy asked, ‘oh algebra’ Michael responded “wot, we have first class together boi” Gavin responded with a grin. They set off for their first class, and on the way Michael asked why they called the group the power rangers, and Jeremy shared a nervous glance with Gavin, and responded with a fidgety “I don’t know” before changing the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you like so i can know to continue.


	6. It hits the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes a startling discovery.

Michael was never one to take anything lying down. That being said the flu fucking sucked. He had to miss a week of school just to sleep. The only positive that came from this, aside from missing school, was that jeremy, meg, lindsay, and gavin all came over on saturday to check up on him.

"Wassup fuckers", michael grinned as the foursome walked in. "Micool boi how ya feelin". Gavin flashed him a cheeky grin. "How do you think you idiot", he shot back elliciting a giggle from meg, lindsay, and jeremy. "So what brings you guys around here". Michael asked politely. Meg piped up "well we were out and about and lindsay was" and she was quickly cut off by lindsay elbowing her in the ribs while simultaneously blushing. Jeremy quickly added "we were around and you weren't at school all week.

Michael grinned " ok , since you fucks are here, who wants to play some mario kart".


	7. Karts and coins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is privy to a startling transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a minute. Im really doubting my writing skills.

Mario kart with gavin, meg, lindsay and jeremy was not what he expected. Especially when they were all drunk. Gavin choosing birdo, lindsay being daisy, meg opting for peach claiming that "pink looks good on everyone", and jeremy selecting wario. It was off to the races. 

Three hours later and it was a tie. But everybody was shitfaced and giggling their asses off. Michael would've poked fun had he not been right there with them. But somethimg was still of about the group, and Michael just couldn't place it. He quickly jumped this thought when jeremy passed him up in the game "get back here you little shit".

Michael awoke four hours later to the four standing in a circle in his living room. He was quickly noticed by gavin who whispered a quick, "go back to sleep boi". He was immediately unconcious again. When he awoke at 12 the next morning he was greeted with a kiss from his mother and a message. "Your friends said they had to go dear, but they said to txt them". 

After a shower and some tylenol michael immediately messaged gavin. After not receiving a message for over an hour he tried jeremy, meg and lindsay. "Hey were you fucks at". No answer. Well his "friends" drank his booze and blew him off. Awesome. Michael decided to watch the news to blow off some steam and laugh at the phallic leadership of his country. That is when he saw it.


End file.
